Just Keep Living
by SataySticks
Summary: The Cullens And Sarah Are All Dead. But Who Says Vampires Can't Come Back. This Is A Story About A Quest Sarah Has To Take. To Find The Things She Lost In A Fire. C/Es Em/R J/A Ed/OC. Must Read Sarah Taylor First. Vamps Included. Now CONTINUING!
1. Chapter 1

**Just keep living.**

**A/N You have to read Sarah Taylor before reading Just Keep Living.  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight Or Any Of Its Characters. But I Do Own Sarah Taylor =]**

Character Update

_Carlisle Cullen – Deceased_

_Esme Cullen – Deceased_

_Emmet Cullen – Deceased_

_Rosalie Hale-Cullen –Deceased_

_Jasper Hale-Cullen – Deceased_

_Alice Cullen – Deceased_

_Edward Cullen - Deceased _

_Sarah Taylor – Deceased_

_But not for long._

**Kind of a starting thing bit like a summary x**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any related characters. But i do own Sarah Taylor XD**_

White. Endless whiteness. No sound or smell. Nothing to see. Just plain. Just white. "Hello?" Sarah's voice echoed around the plain space. She walked for what seemed like hours. Everything was still white. "Sarah" the familiar voice echoed through the empty space. The voice got louder and louder until it reached her. A hand was placed on her shoulder. Sarah spun round to find Edward standing in front of her. His clothes were white just like everything else. His face still pale. Sarah could only just see him because he blended in so well with the whiteness. After her eyes had adjusted. She started to notice other people. The Cullen's were all separated into other groups. "I missed you Mother." Sarah heard Rosalie say to an older version of her.

"Our parents are all here. This is the afterlife." Edward said. Sarah groaned. "This is my own personal hell." She said. "Why? Aren't you happy to be seeing your mother and father?" Edward asked.

"What mother and father? Ohh you mean the people who made me cal them Sir and ma'am? The people who hated me?" Sarah asked sarcastically.

"Sarah" An old lady shouted waving. Rushing over and hugging her. "Mother" Sarah answered coldly.

"Lia had to get her own breakfast. The washing wasn't even done. The house was a mess. Our lives were full of cleaning up. While you were busy playing princesses with pale white people. How dare you! Well it doesn't matter now. You're here so you can do it all to make up for the time you lost." Mrs Cumin barked.

"No mother, I shall not pick up after you or anyone else any more. I am over 100 years old I do not have to listen to you anymore." Sarah shouted. Then turned and stalked off. Edward ran off after her.

"Sarah, Love. Please stop." Edward shouted. "Do you still have my present?" Sarah looked down and opened her hand. In it was a beautiful diamond ring.

"I know we are officially dead now." Edward said nervously. "So I would like to say. You are the love of my life. We have been through so much in the past few weeks. You stayed faithfully by my side. And even when we were separated you managed to come back to me. It's like we are to magnets constantly drawn to each other. Sarah Taylor. I promise to love you for the rest of eternity. Will you marry me?" Sarah stared at him. She took a deep breath and screamed "Yes!" Edward chuckled. He took the ring and placed it on her finger. Alice already planned the wedding while you were talking to Aro and randomly walking through the white." Sarah smiled. "When is the wedding?" She asked sweetly.

Alice popped up beside Sarah. "Now" Alice squealed. Sarah looked at Alice and laughed.

The wedding was rather quick. There was no honeymoon just a private room in the white world.

A few weeks later the Cullens and Sarah, were called over to the meeting house. "You are to travel on a mission for us." The chief ordered. "We need you to walk as far as needed and come back when you are ready." Emmet was about to say something when the chief said "You shall know how far is needed when you reach it and you will know when you are ready to come back. Now leave." The Cullens and Sarah walked out of the meeting building and into the white.

The white was entertaining to each of them. It showed something different to everyone. To Alice it was the world's largest mall. To Rosalie it was a huge garage. To Emmet it was a forest full of grizzlies. To jasper it was war. To Esme it was home. To Carlisle it was the hospital. To Edward it was this meadow. And to Sarah it was just plainly with Edward in his meadow.

They walked for days. After awhile the entertainment faded away. "We must be near." Esme said. They kept walking. A dot of black appeared in the distance. It was no bigger than a small coin. But it stood out against the black. Everyone stopped moving. The dot got bigger and bigger until it looked more like a huge entrance like to a cave. "Do we go in?" Alice asked. "I say we all go through together." Sarah said. Everyone nodded in agreement. They stood hand in hand in front of the black hole. "On the count of 3" Carlisle said. "1, 2, 3" On 3 everyone took a step into the hole. They were pushed and shoved squashed and spread out. Then it stopped. Like the black was waiting for something. Sarah's hand slipped out of Edwards. She was yanked hard away from everyone. She twisted and turned. Much like going down a dark slide.

She was suddenly stopped and then smacked onto a hard surface. She was a vampire so it didn't hurt. Sarah opened her eyes. It was very bright. She looked around. She was lying in the middle of a huge black mark surrounded by black stones and scorched grass. The ruins of a castle of something that caught on fire. Sarah looked around more. There was a huge fountain in the middle of the square and a big clock tower. A vampire was sitting on a bench in the shade reading a newspaper. Sarah stood up hid in the shadows. She made her way round to him while keeping clear of the sun.

"Excuse me sir." Sarah said timidly. "Do you know what year this is?"

"Oh hello miss, it's the year 2129." The vampire said. "What's your name? You seem familiar."

"Ohh, I'm Sarah Taylor." Sarah said.

"You mean Princess Sarah?" The man asked.

"Yeah that's me." She said smiling slightly.

"But your supposed to be dead exactly 115 years ago" The vampire said clearly confused.

"Yeah. I was. I don't understand it. Do you know if any of the volturi survived?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, 3 of them. They live in the newer castle. The one just behind the scorch mark." The vampire said pointing towards an exact replica of the volturi castle. "Thanks." Sarah said as she ran off towards the castle.

_**Please Review x**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay Guys I Know This Isnt A Chapter But I Have Sort Of Sad News.**

**My Laptop Died And All My Files Got Deleted. I Had Loads Of Chapters For This Story And A New Story Started But They All Disappeared. So I Have To Start Again. So My Chapters May Take A While To Upload.**

**I Am Trerribly Sorry. But Think How I Am Feeling Because No Joke EVERYTHING Got Deleted. :( .**

**I Will Finish This Story By The End Of This Year. I Promise. x**


	4. Chapter 4

She burst through the huge doors of the Volturi castle into a big round room. The walls were wooden panelled. The floor was carpeted with a soft purple carpet. There was a reception desk in the middle. It was littered with paper and a huge computer. A middle-aged lady with fake blonde hair - Brown re-growth showing through- was sitting behind it chewing on a rather large piece of gum. As Sarah got closer she noticed that the woman was looking at a vogue magazine. Sarah reached the desk as the lady looked up.

"Hello and Welcome to Volterra. How many I be of service?" The lady asked in a bored voice.

"Umm, Hi." Sarah said. "I'm here to see the Volturi."

"Do you have an appointment?" The lady slopped.

"Ahh, No." Sarah replied.

"No appointment. No visit." The lady said again in a bored voice. She turned back to her magazine. "Now get lost."

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Sarah asked clearly angry.

"Umm, No" The lady asked in a bored voice without looking up.

"I just so happen to be Princess Sarah Volturi." Sarah said outraged.

"Yeah. And I'm the queen." The lady cackled.

Sarah growled. She was about to pounce when a small blonde haired vampire walked through the doors behind the desk. "Who are you and what….." The girl didn't finish her sentence. Because Sarah had pounced on her and was hugging her so tightly. "Who do you think you are?" The blonde vampire screamed. "Wait. My gift isn't working. This means….. SATAY!"

"JANEY" Sarah screamed back. The girls jumped up and down screaming like little girls. Running around in circles. A young boy walked in through the doors to see why Jane was taking so long. "Ja….. SARAH!" He shouted. And started jumping up and down as well. "Alec. Your such a girl sometimes." Sarah said as she scooped him into a huge hug.

"I missed you too Sarah." Alec laughed. "We have to tell Marcus." He didn't give Sarah any time to reply before he grabbed one of her hands and Jane grabbed the other. And she was dragged off through the doors. Leaving the middle-aged lady staring after them in complete confusion.

"Marcus." Sarah shouted once she reached the throne room. "Ahh Princess. I've been expecting you. I want you to meet our newest member of the guard." A young girl in a light black cloak stepped forward. The hood covering her head completely. "Princess, this is Joanne. She shall be your own personal guard." Marcus said. Sarah nodded. "Why don't you to go and get acquainted." Sarah nodded. She read Marcus's mind to find out where to go. Sarah walked through the door on the right To find a small room with brown walls and carpet. A couple of bean bags were tossed on the floor. Sarah sank into one. Joanne took off her cloak and sat in the other. Her hair was straight and cut into a short bob style. It was a light brown dark blonde colour. Her eyes were amber like all other animal drinkers. She was short about 5". She seemed shy. "Don't be shy." Sarah said softly. "Don't listen to what Alec and Jane say. I'm not actually that bad." Sarah laughed.

_She sounds ok. _Joanne thought. "Yeah, I'm ok." Sarah laughed. Realisation dawned on Joannes face. She summed up the courage to ask. "Are you really as good as they say you are?" She asked.

"I really don't know." Sarah replied. "Now that were talking. Why don't you tell me about yourself. Start from the beginning."

Joanne sighed. "Ok. My name is Joanne McQeen. I was born on 21 December 1986. In London. My mum was killed by lightning when I was 12. We had an argument and I wished she would get struck. And the scary thing was that she was, about half an hour later. It has creeped me out ever since. My family blamed me for her death. Even I did. When I was 17. I went out just to buy some milk from the shop down the road. When a vampire with frizzy red hair grabbed me and bit me. I was in pain for 3 days. When I woke up I was in a forest. Just off the border of Canada. With no idea how I got there. This vampire came up to me and explained everything. He said something about me living with him and his family in Denali. But I declined. So he told me about here. I travelled a bit. Then I came and now I've been living here for about 100 years." Joanne finished with a smile. "Marcus wants to see you now."

Sarah nodded silently and walked into the other room.

"I do believe that you have some questions. Princess." Marcus said. "Ask away."


End file.
